fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish
There are many fish in the sea. -The show's tagline Fish Fish is an animated series created by Thatstuff in 2003 for Kingson and produced by Stuff Productions. Premise Some 12 year old fish have adventures in Ocean City. Along the way they discover new worlds and fight villains. Characters Main *'Steven': A butterflyfish who is a coward but is courageous enough to help his friends in need. He is 12 years old. *'Matt': An idiotic, goofy clownfish who is Steven's best friend. He is 11 years old. *'Will': Octopus who is very smart and has a large library. He is 11 years old *'Stan': Shy, bashful parrotish who is 12 years old. Villains *'Shark': The main villain of the series who loves eating tropical fish. *'the eels': Shark's evil companions. There are 20 of them, and they are mostly unnamed. *'reznor74': 7 year old online troll who possesses evil powers. *'Dan': An evil diver who even Shark is araid of. He is possibly the biggest threat to the main characters. *'Mr. Sunfish': The evil host of a children's TV show that Steven's little brother is obsessed with. Secondary *'Floppy': A flounder who gets teased because of his name. He is 10 years old and is a good friend of the gang. *'Fred': A goldfish who was recently flushed despite being alive, and he was dumped into the ocean by the sewer. He is more used to home life than ocean life, and often relies on the main 4 to do something for him. He is 11 years old. *'Peter': A 9 year old lobster who is very brave and fearless. He has once swam all the way to the Arctic Ocean and back. *'Chester': A chestnut who was dropped under the sea by a kid who was allergic to nuts. He has grown used to ocean life. He is 42 years old. *'Miss Angler': An anglerfish who is the teacher of Ocean City Elementary. She is often harsh with assignments. She is 53 years old. *'Principal Whale': 64 year old whale who is the principal of Ocean City Elementary. *'Tommy': Steven's 2 year old brother. He is obsessed with Mr. Sunfish's House, a preschool show. (I swear I wasn't even thinking of the rugrats when I thought of this name) Minor *'Jon': A 22 year old pufferfish who is obsessed with the 90s. He won't accept anything that isn't 90s-related. causing him to be sort of an anti-hero. *'Bert': Matt's pet brine shrimp who was born in season 2. He resembles a dog in the way he acts. *'Clamers': A rude oyster who likes poking jokes at nearly everyone around the city. *'Gregory': A manta ray who is very mysterious and secretive. His age is unknown (SPOK) Recurring *'Ernest': A crab who is very....crabby (ba dum tss) He is 69 years old *'Kurt': a 17 year old metalhead who is a horse mackerel. Hs favorite metal band is Lead Zipper (A blatant parody of Led Zepplin.) *'Bill': An 11 year old red snapper who loves video games. (I swear, these are like the most cliche characters ever.) *'Toitle': A 10,000 year old sea turtle with an accent similar to Popeye the sailor. Episodes List of Fish episodes Voice actors *'Thatstuff' as Steven, Shark, Fred, Chester, Gregory, Eels 2 and 4, Tommy and Kurt *'Cosmo is a Featherman' as Matt, Eels 1, 3, 5 and 8, Floppy, Jon, and Bill *'Son of Hat' as Stan, Mr. Sunfish, Dan, Peter, Clamers, Ernest, Toitle *'PurpleYoshi98' as Will, reznor74, Miss Angler, Principal Whale, Bert Development Conception Thatstuff (creator of such shows as The Amazing Adventures of Frog and Toad and Moo), who had already seen Finding Nemo and loved it, decided to make a show about ocean life. He started sketching a frightened butterflyfish next to a goofy-looking clownfish. After he finished the drawing, he decided to pitch his idea to a kids network. Pitching The show was pitched to Kingson by Thatstuff, saying he wanted one of his shows there. In a chat with Hat (Kingson's owner) it was accepted and work began soon after. Production Writing The show is written by Thatstuff and Hat (with occasional other writers.) Typically, the scripts take about 3 weeks to form a rough draft, and then they are looked over to see if everything holds place. The script is then rewritten with lots of jokes and new elements added in. After this the script is sent to the voice actors. Voice acting Voice acting generally takes 1-2 weeks at the most. The VAs voice the characters in 1-3 hour long sessions, each line usually taking 3-5 takes to get perfectly. All the lines are recorded in this way, and after this the storyboards are sent in. Storyboarding The storyboards are, in case you didn't know, basically drawings of the script. Storyboarding usually takes about a month. Storyboards are a good opportunity to insert visual gags. Animation The show is animated using cels and occasional CGI and live action along with stock footage, which in case you didn't know is called a Mixed-Media style. Animation usually takes place after the storyboards are approved. An animator takes the storyboards, draws them using cels and digital animation. The animating usually takes 4-6 months. After the animation is complete, the episode takes about 2 months to prepare for the airing. Setting The show takes place in Ocean City, a large underwater metropolis. The city is based off of a visit to Chicago the creator had as a child (this never happened IRL tho) Sign up... Sign up here to be: *voice actor *writer *editor *storyboard artist *character designer Just leave a signature or if you can't do that leave a link to your profile and what you want to be *All five, featherman yes *I'm already part of this but still...lol yes Legacy TBA Fandom The show's fandom is a large one resembling SpongeBob and Amazing World of Gumball's fandom. The show has its own subreddit and internet forum, which fans discuss the show on. The show also has a huge following on DeviantArt and Fanfiction.net, with 100,543 results for "fish tv show" on DA, and 3000+ stories for Fish on FF.net. There are a few Tumblrites and SJWs in the fandom, but not many. Locations *'Ocean City': see Setting *'Ocean City Elementary': The school the main cast goes to. *'Shark Cave': Shark's evil hideout. *'Steven's House': Steven's house *'Matt's House': Matt's house *'Apartment': The apartment in which Stan and his family lives. Also where Kurt lives. *'Will's House': Will's house *'Dry Land': Where Dan lives and often the most fatal place for a fish to go. **'Aquarium': Where Dan puts the fish he catches. **'Fish Market': Where most of the fish he catches are taken if they are not bought from the aquarium. *'The Mr. Carrot Show Studio': Where the Mr. Carrot Show is filmed. *'Jon's House': Jon's house where he lives with his mother. *'Can': A can where Chester hangs out and sleeps. Also a place to get snacks and drinks. *'The Deep Sea': Faraway place which contains some of the scariest beings in the sea. Only seen in the second movie, but referenced many other times. *'Fishyforum.com': Reznor74's online base where he has taken over. TBA Audience statistics *Under 5: 2% of views *5-8: 11% of views *8-10: 24% of views *10-13: 16% of views *13-17: 19% of views *17-34: 20% of views *34-56: 7% of views *Over 56: 1% of views Websites Kingson website The official site for Fish on kingson.us.net is kingson.us.net/shows/Fish. The site went up in September 2003. It has the followng things: *144 clips from episodes *Every full episode (the 10 latest episodes for free if you don't have a Kingson Prime membership*) *Crafts and printables *13 different flash games *1 "what character are you?" quiz *Character section which gives a bio of each character *Link to the discussion forum *About The Show and its crew and cast *after the show ended, the best episode from each season was available for free. Television Content Ratings US *Kingson: TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV, TV-PG *StuffNetwork: TV-K8, TV-K11 *Featherman Network: TV-F11 *KaSplat!: TV-Y7 UK TBA Timeline *'6 billion years ago': Ocean starts to form. *'3 billion years ago': Primitive fish creatures which are the ancestors of the main characters roam the sea. *'200,000 years ago': Ocean City built by slightly evolved forms of these primitive fish. *'100,000 years ago': Ocean City becomes more populated by creatures all over the ocean. *'10,000 years ago': Toitle is born. *'9,001 years ago': A large explosion occurs and almost wipes out the entire city. *'9,000 years ago': City rebuilt. *'5,000 years ago': Dan's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather terrorizes the city. *'2,000 years ago': City reaches its highest level, with over a million fish living there. *'500 years ago': A plague happens, causing half of the fish to leave the city. *'300 years ago': Clamers is born. *'100 years ago': Deep-sea-divers take many of the fish to aquariums and fish stores. *'74 years ago': Shark is born. *'69 years ago': Ernest is born. *'64 years ago': Principal Whale is born. *'53 years ago': Miss Angler is born. *'50 years ago': The city has a baby boom. *'22 years ago': Jon born. *'20 years ago': Dan starts his job of catching fish. *'17 years ago': Kurt is born. *'13 years ago': Chester is dropped under the sea. *'12 years ago': Steven and Stan are born. *'11 years ago': Matt, Bill, and Will are born, and Fred is flushed down the toilet. *'10 years ago': Floppy is born. *'9 years ago': Peter is born. More TBA More TBA Reception The show has gained overwhelmingly positive reviews from critics for its clever writing. IGN ranked it number 14 on their top 100 TV shows of all time. It also is ranked high in many lists of best cartoons. Critical reception TBA Internet reception *IMdB: 7.8/10 *TV.com: 8.2/10 *Metacritic: 75/10 The show has a 16 on TheTopTens.com's list of best TV shows, and a 7 on their list of best cartoons. It was also given much praise in online internet reviews. NFWiki reviews Review the show here. Make sure to read the rules at the top of the page. Trivia *The show was distributed by Paramount, despite having nothing to do with Viacom. *In 2008, an entire theme park ride was built in Universal Studios just for the promotion of the second movie. More TBA Awards TBA Merchandising Home releases DVDs *'Fish: The Complete Season': Includes all of the episodes of the season, and commentary by Stuff and an occasional other crew member. Also includes sneak peaks of other Kingson shows. *'Fish: The Complete Series': Includes every episode of the show ever, commentary on almost every episode, both movies, lots of sneak peeks, deleted scenes, games, concept art, early scripts, 6 featurettes, Fish website promo, fanimations and fanart, character bios, printables, secret computer game accessed by a code in a paper inside the case of the DVD, promos for Fish and other Kingson shows, 2 coloring sheets, how to draw all of the main characters, and an interview with Stuff. *'Fish: The Top Ten Best Episodes': A collection of the best episodes based on an online poll taken by Kingson watchers. Order TBA *'Fish: No (And Other Episodes): A collection of 5 Season 1 episodes. TBA' More TBA TBA VHSs TBA Video games TBA Toys and clothing items TBA Other TBA Movies Main article: Fish: The Movie A movie based on the series called Fish: The Movie was released in 2005. Directed by Thatstuff, it focuses on Shark taking over the entire sea and forcing everyone to be his slaves. Noted for being darker than the series, the movie got lots of positive reviews. Fish: The Second Movie TBA TV movies and specials TBA Spin-off series TBA Broadcasting USA *Kingson (2003-2010, 2011-present (reruns)) *StuffNetwork (2009-present (reruns)) *Nicktoons TV (2016-present (reruns)) *Featherman Network (2016-present (reruns)) *KaSplat! (2016-present (reruns)) UK *Kingson (2003-2010, 2013-present (reruns)) *Nckelodeon (2008-present) Timeslot *Kingson: New episodes air at 4:00 pm on weekdays and 6:00 pm on weekends. Syndicated episodes air at various times, but usually somewhere around 4:00-7:00 pm on weekdays and 11:00 am-8:00 pm on weekends. *StuffNetwork: 5:30-6:30 pm every day. *Nicktoons TV: (polar you can decide this) *KaSplat!: Random times of the day, but mostly at 7:00 am. Controversies TBA Tropes For a full TVTropes page (including YMMV and Crowning Moment of Funny) see Fish/TVTropes Statistics *'130 episodes' *'8 seasons' *'87 total different characters (not including background characters or one-time characters)' *'580 characters in all' *'55 voice actors' *'22 staff members' *'2 theatrical movies' *'12 specials and TV movies' *'8 video games' *'3 billion dollars earned from merchandise and stuff' *'345 pop culture references' *'127 Getting Crap Past The Radar moments' *'2 banned episodes' *'137 countries broadcasting in' *'267 mixed-media moments' *'102 fourth wall breaks' *'1 musical' More TBA See also *Risky Frizz *The Misadventures of Gecko *Otto The Oreo Gallery Originalfishlogo.png|The original logo from 2003-2004 Steve.png|Steven Meh.png|Stan Category:KINGSON Category:Fish zone Category:Thatstuff Category:Blog posts Category:Featherman Category:Son of Hat Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:StuffNetwork Category:Television series Category:Cartoons Category:Mixed-media series Category:2003 Category:Animated series Category:Comedy Category:Comedy series Category:TV series created by Thatstuff Category:Articles under construction Category:Slice-of-life shows Category:Action-adventure series